


Celebration

by RamRanchReallyRocks



Category: Baseball RPF
Genre: Awkward Crush, BONGHONGALAHOOTERS, F/M, First Kiss, Foot Fetish, Large Breasts, Large Cock, New York Yankees, Romance, large thighs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-01 19:01:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15780162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RamRanchReallyRocks/pseuds/RamRanchReallyRocks
Summary: Following his first save of the 2018 season, Meredith had a little surprise for Tommy. Me adding a bunch of bizarre context to this interview: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fcQathLHta4





	Celebration

"Tommy we'll start with the obvious, what did you think of that play to end the game?" Meredith asked, holding the mic up to him, eager for his response. 

"Oh it was incredible, I mean, I wasn't really focused on the runner as much,"

Tommy was trying to somehow give a coherent answer, but he was really struggling. He wasn't really thinking about Higgy's nice throw to end the game, he had something else on his mind: Meredith. Ever since he first came to the Yankees from Chicago in 2017 he had had an eye for the YES clubhouse reporter. The Yankees had dismissed the culprit behind the reason for Tommy's control issues and velocity drop as tendinitis, but it was something else. Since the start of the season, he was having trouble focusing on the game. His eyes were always scanning for Meredith when he was on the mound. That was the reason why he was left in the minors for so long, despite appearing to be healthy and pitching well for Scranton. He thought he couldn't do it on the big stage because he couldn't get her out of his head. Tommy was very open with both his manager, Aaron Boone and GM, Brian Cashman about the issue. Both of them were very understanding and admitted to having similar feelings about Meredith sometimes, but not to Tommy's degree. They all agreed that Tommy needed to take his time before regularly pitching in the majors again.

Tonight was a real victory for Tommy. The Yanks were up by 1 run in extra innings against the Marlins when Aroldis Chapman took himself out of the game, injured. Everyone expected Boone to make the call to David 'Houdini' Robertson in the high-leverage situation, but instead he made a surprise call to #48, as D-Rob had been feeling a tender shoulder from "playing catch" (the entire bullpen knew that it was from choking his chicken to pictures of Hannah Jeter). Tommy did his job and got the save, his first of the season. In this wild contest, which included the Marlins leaving the bases loaded twice, Tommy arose as the unlikely hero of the game, which as he very well knew meant a one-on-one interview with the goddess herself, Meredith Marakovits.

 _Why couldn't it be Ryan Ruccuo for this series?_ he asked himself, scared that he would make a fool out of himself in front of the woman that he loves and the entire country. At the same time, however, he was excited that he would get to talk to her and that he would get to be so close to her. 

As he gave his answer, his eyes kept floating back towards Meredith. He tried to look away, but he couldn't stopped looking at her beautiful face, her clear blue eyes, her flowing blonde hair, and, most importantly, her breasts. Meredith's bonghongalalonghooterdooterwooters looked perfect, accentuated by her form-fitting navy blue dress.

"I was just trying to get the guy at home, but Higgy made a great throw and, you know, gave us the win. Heh!"

 _I AM SUCH A FUCKING DORK!_ he thought to himself. That awkward chuckle most definitely made Meredith a little uncomfortable. It even interrupted her a bit, as she started to ask the next question but held the mic back up to Tommy, thinking that he would add more to what he was saying, but then quickly pulled it back to ask him the next question. God she was so composed and so beautiful. He was so close to panicking but he knew he had to keep it together for a few more questions. He looked at the ground, but kept smiling, trying to regain his composure by not making eye contact for a few seconds. 

"You came in a tough spot unexpected when Chapman exited due to injury, what's your mindset when you come in in that situation?"

"Um, really it's just, come in and try to hold it off, and, I mean, the best you can come in and do is just, try to do, what you normally--haha--do, is, get ahead of hitters, and basically just try to get outs, and get this team uh, get this team a win."

 _WHAT THE FUCK AM I SAYING??_ Tommy was tripping all over his words. What he said barely even made sense, and _THAT AWKWARD CHUCKLE AGAIN! OH MY GOD!_ He kind of recovered towards the end, but that answer was going nowhere. It was clear that his focus was not on baseball at the moment. His eyes kept going downwards, peeking at Meredith's kahooterdooterooterlooteroosbadonkerhonkers. He hoped she didn't notice, but he knew that such a beautiful girl must get this a lot and she is smart enough to recognize it. 

"It's been a little bit of an up and down year for you, bouncing back and forth between Scranton. Does an outing like this boost you confidence a little bit?"

"Uh, I'd say for sure. It was big to come in in this spot, and, you know, help the team out and get a win, so, my confidence started to raise a little bit."

 _NO!_ He was so close to just giving an acceptable classic "I-just-want-to-help-the-team" answer, but he completely fucked it up at the end. "My confidence started to raise a little bit", who the fuck talks like that? 

While he was giving this answer, Tommy couldn't help but think of the irony here. Meredith was asking him the question when the truth was that she was really the culprit behind the reason of why he was bouncing between Scranton and the Bronx. But he wasn't lying in his response, although he did sell it a little short. This outing was MASSIVE for his confidence. He had pitched successfully in the Majors a couple of times since his injury, but never in a situation as big as this. He came in with a runner on and no outs with a chance to close the game for his team on the road and did it. Now with Chapman injured, Tommy finally has a chance to prove that he has a spot in this Yankee bullpen. 

"Earlier in this game, Chad Green worked himself in and out of trouble, then AJ Cole did the same thing. What did you think of their ability to bear down and get out of those jams?" 

"Uh, that's resilience right there. I mean, we teach that pitching, and, I mean, just the way they beared down and got out of it was, it was very good to see."

While it was true that Tommy was proud of his teammates, he was very aware of how awkward and unintelligible his wording was. He just practically repeated what Meredith said. How could he focus when he was looking at such beauty? 

"Tommy, thanks for the time!"

"Thank you!" he said with a big smile, definitely a little too big. He was trying to be normal and just say thanks, but it ended up looking really awkward and unnatural. 

 _I may not have blown the save, but I certainly blew this,_ Tommy thought to himself as he started to walk away and into the clubhouse. This was probably the one time he would be able to impress Meredith and he floundered. 

After answering some more questions in the locker room, Tommy went to the bathroom and spent 40 minutes looking at his phone, hoping that Meredith would have left by the time he got out so that he could avoid any awkward interactions. Eventually he came out and, thank God, the clubhouse was empty, other than a few janitors cleaning up. He grabbed his stuff and called for an Uber to take him back to the team hotel. 

"Tommy?" he heard an unmistakable voice say. "There you are, I've been waiting forever!" 

"Meredith?" Tommy said as he turned around and saw  _her_.

Tommy was perplexed and scared that he would panic again, but what did she mean that she had been waiting? Why would she be waiting for a dork like him?

"You know, your pitching was really great today, but your talk could use a little work," she said.

Tommy chuckled awkwardly. God, he fucked that interview up. To Tommy's surprise, Meredith walked closed to him and put her arms around him.

"You're lucky I'm a sucker for boys with thicccc cheeks and thighs in tight pants and high socks. And you did pitch well today. Why don't you come back to my room and a can give you a  _reward_ " she said winking and running her finger across Tommy's chest. 

Tommy didn't waste any time and pulled Meredith in for a passionate kiss. He couldn't believe what was happening? Was this real life? Or just fantasy? Tommy was caught in a landslide with no escape from reality. Tommy then pulled back for a second, opened his eyes, looked up to the skies and thanked God for blessing him with this great moment. He pinched himself just to make sure it wasn't another one of his many dreams about Meredith.

"What's wrong Tommy? Am I not good enough for you?" she asked, turning away from him.

"No, Meredith! Nothing like that! It's just, I've wanted this for a really long time."

"Oh, I know. I see the way you look at me. You know what, though? So have I, Tommy. So have I. You left me waiting so long when you were in Scranton."

"Why didn't you tell me earlier? I've been up a few times."

"I wanted to wait until you had a good outing so the moment could be perfect," she said caressing his cheek.

"I love you, Meredith."

"I love you too, Tommy."

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> PART 2 WITH SOME NICE SEX COMING OUT SOON YESSIR MUCH SEX


End file.
